


The Time Remus Killed for Logan

by SML8180



Series: Chaos is Normal Universe [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Agender Character, Agender Logic | Logan Sanders, Bisexual Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Fights, Gun Violence, How Do I Tag, Injury, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Original Character is only mentioned, Other, Pining, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SML8180/pseuds/SML8180
Summary: An assignment goes wrong, putting Roman, Remus, and Logan in danger. Remus does whatever possible to protect Roman and Logan.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Original Character(s)
Series: Chaos is Normal Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029381
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	The Time Remus Killed for Logan

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a comment left by MelodiRead on Chaos is Normal, asking if Remus actually has killed for Logan in the past, after the idea was mentioned by Roman. I decided to write this as a result, to fill in that point in Remus and Logan's past.
> 
> This story takes place when Patton's mother, Celeste, is still alive, and as such, Logan is still married to her.
> 
> The following story contains mentions of injuries, gun fights, and death of unnamed assailants.

The entire assignment wasn’t exactly going well. Not that any of the agents had expected it to be easy, smooth sailing, but they hadn’t anticipated the events leading them to their current situation.

Roman found himself cornered in a small motel room with Remus and Logan, with Logan and Remus injured, no way out of the room, and Remy off in a different area attempting to get backup to their location before shit got even worse. Remus was currently patching up both themself and Logan, while Roman checked over the barricade they’d set up in front of the door. The barricade wouldn’t hold for very long, should someone really try to get into the room, but at least it would buy a few extra seconds.

Roman was hoping they wouldn’t need those extra seconds, though. The entire assignment had gone off the rails at this point, and even though the four of them had managed to get done what they’d been sent in to do, there was no way they were getting out of this without a bureau extraction.

“Still no word from Sleep,” Logan stated, looking something over on their phone. “Either he can’t get through to us to inform us that backup is on the way, or we’re on our own.”

“Better to assume we’re on our own, then,” Roman sighed. Remy had been gone for a while, if he could make contact with them, he would have by now. “What’s the plan?”

“Considering it seems that the individuals we are up against don’t seem to be actively coming after us, our best bet may be to get to a safer location one by one, to avoid drawing too much attention,” Logan put forth.

“Sounds risky,” Roman commented. “You two’re already hurt.”

“We’re not that bad, Bro,” Remus stated. “Not like we won’t be able to run. Our resident brainiac just can’t shoot.”

“Admittedly, I will need to take extra caution. Getting into any sort of altercation with a dislocated shoulder would not end well. But I will be fine.”

“And I just have a busted lip and some scratches. I’ll be fine,” Remus stated. “You go ahead and meet up with Sleep, we’ll be right behind you.”

“Well…” Roman was hesitant. He didn’t exactly want to leave his sibling and his partner on their own in this situation. He didn’t have time to think it over, though, before several loud bangs came from the other side of the door. Roman instinctively stepped away from the door, drawing his weapon.

“And the theoretical window to get out of this easily has closed,” Logan stated.

“Shut up, Teach,” Roman hissed.

More noise came from the other side of the door, and all the trio could really do was wait, considering they weren’t on the ground floor of the motel. Escaping through the window would only lead to serious injuries. The three would have to fight their way out.

* * *

Remus made sure the makeshift sling he’d made for Logan was secure in the final moments the trio had before their barricade was breached. They couldn’t get Logan’s shoulder into place on their own, so the sling would have to do until they were able to get back and have a Medical specialist take a look. Logan wouldn’t be able to properly fight, so it would be up to Remus and Roman to get the three of them out of this.

Soon, Remus’ attention was drawn to the door, as more bangs and thuds sounded off, along with the sound of the material that made up the fairly cheap door starting to crack. Once that door gave way, the shoddy barricade wouldn’t hold up for long.

Sure enough, once the door itself could no longer hold itself together, the barricade quickly fell, and three armed men came in. Remus and Roman drew their weapons, and positioned themselves between the intruders and Logan, hoping it would be enough to prevent any other harm from coming to their partner.

The fighting started fairly quickly. Some shots were fired, forcing Remus and Roman to part and try to find what cover they could in the fairly small space. Remus heard the thud of someone falling to the floor, and poked their head out to see that one of the three intruders was on the ground, having been shot by Roman. Remus attempted to fire at another one of the intruders, only to find his gun jammed. The intruder closer to him grabbed his shirt, and yanked Remus forward and off balance, allowing the intruder to throw them into Roman, knocking both twins to the floor and disarming Roman in the process.

While one intruder was occupied with the twins, the other surviving intruder grabbed Logan by their good arm and attempted to pull them to their feet. Remus watched as Logan attempted to fight the offender off, pulling at their arm and trying to kick them despite their awkward positioning. Eventually, Remus watched as Logan landed a good kick to their captor’s shin, and was able to turn enough to actually spit right in their eye. This caused the intruder to recoil, cursing and trying to rub the offending fluid away.

Remus took this as his chance. They grabbed Roman’s gun and checked that it wasn’t jammed, before firing a shot at the intruder right in front of him and his twin. The intruder dropped to the ground, and they quickly followed with a second shot, taking down the third intruder. They’d managed to save the lives of their brother and the one they couldn’t admit their feelings for.

* * *

Logan approached to help the twins stand, once all was done. The twins both sustained a few bruises, but all three were mostly unharmed. It was just a moment later the three could hear backup approaching, and Remy got to the room first, along with a couple of Medical specialists.

“Where the hell were you?” Remus questioned immediately upon Remy’s arrival.

“Signal was fucked,” Remy told them. “Tried to get through, tell you all to hang tight, but it looks like things didn’t go that way.”

“They broke through,” Logan stated. “Thankfully none of us sustained any further injuries.”

“Let’s just get out of here before they send anyone else for us,” Roman interjected.

Logan nodded, and the group all made their way out, getting into the waiting van outside. There were a couple of other Medical specialists waiting in the van, and one got to work looking over Logan, while the others looked over Roman and Remus.

* * *

After arriving back at the Bureau headquarters, Logan was whisked away to the Medical wing so that their shoulder could be set into its proper place, with Remy accompanying them. Meanwhile, Roman and Remus went up to Logan’s office to take a few moments to decompress following the less than ideal events.

“You still have a thing for them, don’t you?” Roman asked, turning to his twin once they were both in the office.

“Shut up, Ro,” Remus replied.

“Why don’t you just tell them?”

“They’re  _ married _ , Ro! I couldn’t do that to them… To Celeste, to their kid…”

“So you’ll just, what? Watch from the sidelines, while they live their life completely unaware of the fact that you love them more than anything?”

“If that means they get to be happy, then yeah,” Remus shrugged. “I just killed for them, Ro. And I’d do it again, if the situation were to ever come up. I’d kill for Logan a thousand times over if it means they get to be happy, even if it hurts me in the meantime.”

Roman didn’t know what to say to that. He knew Remus was telling the truth, that he would kill to keep Logan safe, even if that meant keeping his feelings secret. He knew it was eating at them, that it hurt Remus to see Logan go home to their wife and son, not having any clue about the storm raging inside one of their closest friends. Roman knew Remus had said they would kill for Logan, and now that he’d seen it, he had no doubt that his twin would do it time and time again, if they had to. He could only hope that need would never arise.


End file.
